All about love
by Aloysius Deshra
Summary: How Sabine starts developing feelings for Ezra. And will she be too late to get Ezra or will another girl have Ezra? Eventual EzBine, initial Ezra x OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**This is my first story so please do comment about anything.**

**Things I do not own:**

**1)Star Wars and/or Star Wars Rebels**

**Well for this story the crew's rooming will be mentioned so here is a general description of the crew's rooms. Sabine and Hera's rooms are side by side, Sabine's room is closer to the centre of the Ghost, Zeb and Ezra's shared room is opposite Sabine's and Kanan's room is beside Zeb and Ezra's shared room in other words opposite of Hera's room. And just so you guys know take it as all the things in their rooms are furniture that can be moved around easily. **

Chapter 1

"Hahahahaha!" "Zeb seriously?! Why couldn't you let me sleep in peace! Its not like I disturb you in your sleep!" Ezra was pissed off and yelling at Zeb, it was obvious the rest of the crew that Zeb had gotten Chopper to shock Ezra awake from his sleep. Ezra stomped out of the room and went to search for Hera.

He found her in the cockpit piloting the Ghost. Ezra took a seat in the co-pilot's seat to talk to Hera about his request. "Had another fight with Zeb eh?" Hera asked him in a concerned tone. "Yea… About that can I get another room or share one with someone else? Please?" Ezra asked Hera without doing the puppy eyes as he had learned from experience that it doesn't work. "Well… I should ask them 'cause well its their right. And I don't have any spare rooms unless you want to stay in the cargo hold or the lounge." Ezra nodded in agreement and Hera called everyone into the cockpit to discuss that. All of them were agreeable to it so it was now up to Ezra, he did not want to share a room with Kanan, he had enough time with him at training, he talked to Hera most of the time only if he had problems so she was like a counselor to him so he also decided against that and the only choice left was Sabine. Ezra told them that he wanted to share a room with Sabine so the others left and Ezra, Sabine and Hera were left in the cockpit.

"So how are we going to sleep then 'cause well me and Ezra are opposite gender so we have to respect each other's privacy." Sabine started questioning Hera who calmly replied, "I guessed Ezra would choose to share the room with you Sabine, since you aren't of a motherly or fatherly status in Ezra's eyes and now he can't stand Zeb you were the only one to choose so I had already come up with an arrangement. We'll go to Capital City on Lothal and buy another bunk bed and two curtains that can cover each of your parts of the room, it would be better if it were mechanized. Ezra you could mechanize the curtain right?" "Yea I can do that in a jiffy, I'll go buy the parts that I'll need while you guys go buy the bunk bed and curtain. "Ezra replied enthusiastically.

"Okay so here is the idea, each of you will get either side of the door since its in the exact centre of the room, you guys decide among yourselves about this later, so both of you can decide how you setup your part of the room yourselves. Is this plan okay?" Ezra and Sabine nodded their heads in agreement. "So thats settled, we'll head for Lothal and you guys move your stuff." As they both walked out when Hera suddenly added something, "Oh and Ezra, don't get any ideas, you too Sabine both of you better not do anything _foolish_." Hera put extra emphasis on the last word. "Okay, okay. Its not Sabine even likes me. Why would she even do _that_ with me." Ezra replied with obvious annoyance. They headed to the rooms. Only to find Ezra's belongings out in the corridor they inferred that Zeb also seemed eager to get rid of Ezra. Sabine kept some of her things and waited for Ezra, leaving her door open. Ezra dragged in his belongings and just said, "Well why don't you keep your part of the room with your bunk first. I'll just take a mattress to sleep on for now." Sabine was agreeable and just nodded while she started to sort out her stuff. She decided to get a closet when they get to Lothal. Ezra was done quite fast as he only had a few positions. He planned on putting all his stuff on the top bunk when they got it. Sabine's room had a few furniture so Ezra started moving them to the common place in the room.

Sabine noticed her paintings on Ezra's side and was about to go and clean it away when Ezra hastily stopped her saying it was okay to leave the paint there claiming it was better than the plain walls.

A few minutes later they were at Capital City on Lothal Ezra had already gotten the parts he had needed and was choosing a bunk bed but decided a plain one would be better as Sabine could paint it for him latter. They walked back to the Ghost while Sabine and Ezra talked about stuff and Sabine felt awkward although she had talked to him many times before but she never had that feeling before. She decided to talk to Hera about it when Ezra and the others were moving the things in. "Hera can I talk to you for abit?" "Sure you can, but what do you wanna talk about?" "Well its about Ezra, see I felt awkward just talking to him eve when he wasn't even flirting with me and I'm not sure about this." "Seems like you're starting feelings for him Sabine.I promise not to tell anyone about this okay." Hera gave Sabine a wink as she got up and left the room while Sabine stayed and started pondering about her weird feeling towards Ezra from earlier on. Eventually she went back to her own room after she couldn't put her finger on anything.

Kanan was leaving with Zeb behind him when Sabine reached her room, she didn't know they took so long. Maybe they had problems moving the bunk in, when she entered the room she saw that Ezra was installing the controls for each of their curtains, the curtains were a shade of grey, similar to the walls of the room.

Ezra had just finished installing the controls for the curtains and saw that Sabine had come in and said hi before asking if the location of her control panel was okay. Sabine just nodded her head, Ezra had the panel by the side of the lower bunk where someone lying on it could easily reach out and press any button. Sabine saw that her cupboard was in one corner and asked Ezra if he could help move it out to the side of her bed.

Sabine took out her airbrush to start about painting her cupboard and curtains. Ezra just threw his belongings up onto the top bunk and just laid on his bed pondering about whatever came to his mind. Slowly Ezra started to drift off to sleep. Sabine quickly finished her painting before closing her curtain and changed into her sleeping clothes and also went to sleep.

**...**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the positive reviews. Honestly I didn't expect so many people to review/favorite/follow my story within less than half a day.**

Chapter 2

First it started with feeling awkward when talking to him, next was her wanting to be with him more, then when she looked up into his eyes (as now he was taller than her) she wanted to melt into his arms and finally when he saw him sleeping or meditating without a shirt on she wanted to go over and hug him. Sabine was so confused about her feelings for Ezra. She talked to Hera but she just told her to find out by herself, always with a smirk on her face. Sabine was starting like Ezra even though she didn't believe it, she tried to deny it but couldn't.

The next day, Kanan called for a meeting. They gathered in the lounge area to hear what Kanan had to say. "Okay we have a new mission, we're heading to Lothal to steal some goods as always. Its one of the weapons depot so there should be quite a number of troops. Thats it, be ready in 10 minutes." They all left to prepare for the op. Ezra was in Sabine's room packing his tools as always. His lightsaber was on his belt and he had his energy slingshot, even though he had his lightsaber it was something that he couldn't lose his grip on.

As they waited at the cockpit, they stared out over the buildings of the city. Hera had inserted them just outside the target. She took off again to avoid blaster fire, later she would return pick them up. She made sure she blasted open the door before leaving. Meanwhile Ezra, Kanan, Zeb and Sabine ran in expecting lots of storm troopers, but only a few were there. They took them out easily until they saw a shadow walking out calmly. The crew was expecting him to be there, he always seemed to be where the crew were. It was the Inquisitor, he ignited one side of his double bladed lightsaber and charged.

Kanan and Ezra blocked the attack and they started to fight. Both trying to gain the upper hand. Sabine and Zeb started to shoot at the new troopers coming out of the building. Sabine threw Zeb some of her explosives which they called 'miracles' to Zeb as he had a better hand for throwing.

Zeb activated the 'miracles' and threw them at the herd of troopers, as it went off it wiped out the troopers. They ran in to steal the crates. While running there they contacted Hera and told her to land the Ghost between breaths. They rushed to it surprised that there were no imps as they ran out with all the crates and loaded them up.

Kanan and Ezra were keeping the Inquisitor busy. When Hera shouted that they were ready for take off. They tried to find an opening in the Inquisitor's stance but it couldn't find one. The Inquisitor then force pushed Kanan back to the Ghost then whacked Ezra in the head with his deactivated lightsaber to knock him out. Kanan was about to run back to get Ezra when Hera shouted, "Kanan don't go. We won't be able to get away. We'll have to come back later to rescue him." The Inquisitor was grinning evilly and shouted to them,"Yes you should leave, you will never make it. As for this boy, you will not have anything to rescue. Even if you get him, you will not be able to get him back." He then ordered more troopers to come and then gestured for two newly arrived troopers to take Ezra to a holding cell.

Sabine shouted after Ezra but to no avail, she was about to run after him when Kanan grabbed her firmly by the arm and when she turned to face him he just shook his head, his face was downcast. Sabine went in with Kanan and when they met the other crew in the lounge Sabine took a seat and started crying in her arms on the table. The other crew members immediately knew what had happened.

Hera motioned for them to leave them alone when she started talking to Sabine, "Hun its okay, we will get him back from the Inquisitor okay. Just calm down so we can plan a rescue mission." "Hera I feel like part of me is missing, can you tell me why, I've never felt like this before" Sabine cried out between tears. "I think it has something to do with you liking Ezra okay?"Hera said soothingly trying to calm Sabine down. "I don't like him!"Sabine immediately was mad and stopped crying, "Sabine firstly you feel awkward when you talk to him, you can't wait to talk to him or be around him more those are signs of you liking him, it could just be due to your hormones or true. So don't get too agitated over it, if you continue to feel sad over his capture over the next few days then you truly like him." Sabine then nodded her head then went back to her room where she resumed her crying.

Over the next few days, they had no sign of Ezra, the ship was quiet as if were deserted, only the sounds of Sabine's crying and Zeb banging on doors to pass a message as no one listened to the coms. Hera would have to cook for them then she and Zeb would go to each of their rooms to give the food to them, other then that Hera stayed in the cockpit finding out information from Fulcrum and Vizago for possible leads to Ezra. Zeb and chopper stayed in the lounge area playing holochess with chopper, Sabine stayed in her room crying and Kanan stayed in his room and meditated trying to locate Ezra's force signature and talk to him.

After about a week they still had no lead on Ezra, luckily they had stocked up on food earlier and had quite a lot, and the mission that got Ezra captured had brought in lots of credits so they were not going on a mission anytime soon. Sabine was still crying, Hera stayed in the cockpit only leaving to prepare meals or give them out, Zeb and chopper helped Hera and even stopped irritating each other, Kanan could not find Ezra's force signature but kept on trying. Hera eventually called a meeting and three of them, Hera, Zeb and chopper went to get the crew into the lounge for a discussion. In the lounge room Hera started out by asking them, "So Kanan what have you found out?"

"Well for one, we are really far away from Ezra and I can't locate him."

"Okay so Fulcrum and Vizago don't have any intel on Ezra so we have to start searching for him by ourselves."

[After Ezra's capture]

Ezra awoke with a throbbing head, he looked around and saw that he was in a cell, an Imperial cell, he noticed that the cell had two flat slabs and a small window. He guessed that he was on the Lothal as he could see the plains he remembered similar to those around his tower. He then remembered how he got there, the sudden pain in the back of his head then darkness. He looked around the cell and noticed there was another person crouching in one corner the cell, he walked over and tapped the human's shoulder, she looked up sleepily and when Ezra realized it was a girl.

"Oh its only you, I thought the Imperials had come for me." the girl said with a sigh of relief, she rubbed her eyes and yawned while stretching. Ezra opened his mouth and asked as he took a seat on the floor opposite her, "Who are you and why did the Imperials capture you?" She stood up and replied sadly, "I'm Star, I was captured 'cause I was selling yogans without registering it with the empire. And what is your name?"

"Well I'm Ezra, Ezra Bridger, I got captured 'cause I was a rebel." Ezra noticed star was very pretty and they started talking about life, the more they talked the more they liked each other. 'I might as well give up on Sabine, she always rejects me, at least there is a chance Star likes me.' Ezra thought to himself.

…

**Thats it for this chapter, hope you enjoyed it and as always R&amp;R.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Okay so from your reviews I'm thinking you guys like the story a lot so I wrote this one in quite a rush but I had intended to update it once or twice but I'll just write more.**

**I just realised that I forgot to describe how Star looks like so I'll describe her later in this chapter. Sorry but I suck at describing people's looks.**

**By the way I will be writing a new Fanfic. Just wait for it. **

Chapter 3

Ezra awoke to see that to his dismay, the walls of the Imperial cell he and Star were locked up in, he was hoping that the crew had rescued him. He stretched and yawned but was shocked when he hit Star in the abdomen with his hand, Star had laid beside him on the floor to sleep, although they had slabs to sleep on they just slept on the floor in fear that they might roll onto the floor. He looked at Star's face without bothering to get up, she had long golden hair, brown eyes, she was about his height so probably the same age as him. Star's eyes fluttered open all of a sudden and Ezra was shocked by her sudden waking, he propped himself up looked around the cell looking for a way out.

He saw an air vent like the one he climbed into on the Ghost when he first met the crew, however this vent was on the ceiling but he could jump into it from the slab that was the 'bed' provided to them. He looked at Star and slyly hinted, " You want to get out of here don't you?" Star replied with a look that said "Obviously" Ezra cockily told her, "We have a way out, the vent." He then motioned for her to follow behind as he leapt into the vent from their 'bed' and climbed up in it until he got to a landing he could wait for Star on. Before long she reached him and smirked to him. Ezra led her to the armoury where he thinks their belongings were.

After a few twists and turns they reached and they dropped down into the room and Ezra took his backpack and made sure his lightsaber was inside and he equipped his energy slingshot on his wrist. Star only had a small backpack, after Ezra got his belongings he put on one of the stormtrooper helmets and put it on before looking for a holo-projector with the map of the compound they were in.

Star noticed and questioned him, Ezra had found the holo-projector and showed it to her smirking. Star marveled at his thinking then asked about the helmet. He passed it to her to let her see herself, she heard the reports of the troopers and commands given by the commanders, again she marveled at Ezra's brilliance. She removed the helmet and kissed him on the cheek before putting back it back on. Ezra grabbed another helmet and slid it on his head.

They quickly exited the room after taking a look at the projection of the compound they needed to go down one level and follow that corridor which led to the exit. They made their way to the lift to exit, it was met without complications as nobody had noticed them or the empty cell.

As they neared the exit a trooper just happened to pass by and shouted, "Hey you two, stop right there, you're under arrest!" Ezra and Star threw their helmets at him and sprinted off, luckily they were near the exit. As they bursted out they noticed they were on Lothal, in Capital City, Ezra led Star to his tower where they collapsed on the floor from the running and slept till early evening.

When Ezra woke he found Star still sleeping so he got up and prepared his belongings and left to get food and water. As he walked there he tried his comlink and said into it, "Specter 1 to 5, this is specter 6. Do you copy. " There was no reply so he said the same thing again but still there was no reply, they were probably out of range. He quickly ran to the city to get the food he needed before running back to his tower.

Star awoke but when she saw Ezra was not in the tower she started to get worried, she shouted Ezra's name until she heard a piece of paper crumpling. She picked up the paper, it read, "Star I'm in Capital City getting food for us. Will be back by sundown. -Ezra" Star then sighed with relief, she went out on to see if Ezra had come back as the sun was setting. As she exited she bumped into Ezra who had a bag in his hand with food inside. "How long have you been awake?" ezra asked her with a hint of concern in his voice. "Just woke, how long have you been out?" Star replied and let out a yawn to emphasize her answer. Ezra went to his sloppy kitchen and started making them dinner, "Well not to long, by the way do you want to join the crew as in the one I've been telling you about. We're actually more of rebels by the way." Star was elated to meet the awesome people Ezra had been telling her about and nodded her head in reply to Ezra's question.

When Ezra was done with their dinner he prepared two plates of food for both of them and set it down on the table for them. Star tucked in and her first mouthful of the food and it was bursting with flavor. She swallowed and ask curiously, "You cooking is really good. How did you get so good at it?" "Well not much to do other than steal food to survive so I perfected my culinary skills. That was before I met the Ghost crew." They ate in silence and finished it up pretty quickly, rubbing their tummies in satisfaction. Ezra asked Star casually, "What channel do you want, I got 'em all?" "Anything is okay with me." Star had forgotten the available channels during her time in the cell. Ezra just tuned in to a random channel for Star to watch while he tried to get a link to the crew to notify them. Star eventually fell asleep after a long while on the floor hugging her knees while resting her chin on her knees.

Ezra managed to get a connection to the crew awhile after Star had fell asleep, Ezra tried it to see if the crew were awake since it was the middle of the night, "This is Specter 6, Specter 1 to 5 do you copy." Kanan was the one who answered, he sounded like his sleep had been disrupted, "Specter 6 what is it?" Apparently Kanan either hadn't registered which Specter it was due to the sudden waking or he thought it was a prank. "Kanan! Wake up its me, Ezra! Or is it you guys have ditched me, if you guys do I'll be mad and next time I see you guys you'll surely lose something precious." Ezra yelled into the com link, smiling cheekily at his last statement. "Ezra is it really you? I don't believe it, you're alive! Where are you? We'll come get you." Kanan almost screamed into the comlink. This woke Star up and she got up and walked to Ezra, he put a finger to his lip then whispered to her instructing her to pretend she was an Imperial officer and he was still under captivity. On Kanan's side the whole crew was awake and were listening in. Star took the comlink and announced in a formal tone, "This is Agent Star of the Imperial Security Bureau. If you want to see your friend again you'll have to surrender and come with us, the only place you'll be seeing him is once you're under Imperial custody." Kanan then started to get worried and yelled, "Where are you, we'll surrender!" Ezra and Star started laughing out loud and the whole Ghost crew was puzzled.

"Are you sure you WILL surrender Kanan? I thought you guys wouldn't give up. Looks like I put false trust in you guys after all." Ezra panted, still trying to stifle his laughs, Star was still rolling on the floor laughing.

The crew were elated at the news that Ezra was alive and not in Imperial custody. By now Ezra's yell and Kanan's shout of happiness woke Star up. Kanan's yell could be heard over the comlink, he was calling the others to gather in the lounge area. The yelling had also woken Hera and Sabine. They went to go get Zeb and Chopper to tell them the news. Kanan then asked Ezra to transmit using any available hologram so they could see him. Star was now beside Ezra who had set up his end. Then an image of the crew came into view.

…

**Well thats it for now, hope you guys liked it.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Happy World Scout Day to all fellow scouts.**

**If you consider 'Damn' and 'bloody' as in 'bloody hell' as swearing then yes there will be swearing if not there won't be. But I won't use the f word or 'bi**h' in this chapter. **

Chapter 4

"Where are you Ezra? We'll come pick you and your new friend there, what is her name." Kanan asked Ezra, eager to 'collect' their crew member and friend. "We're at my tower. Guys this is Star, I was imprisoned with her at the Imperial base here on Lothal so after we escaped on brought her to my tower and yes I think she can be trusted." Ezra said the last part after he saw Hera and Kanan's facial expression telling him that they wanted to be sure she could be trusted.

Star also noticed and when Ezra spoke up for her she planted a kiss on his cheek and from then on Sabine glared at Star obviously jealous of her. "Oh ya Star is my girlfriend, we dated during our time in the actual Imperial cell. Anyway Star the Lasat is Garazeb or Zeb for short. The Twi'lek is called Hera, she is the pilot. The Mandalorian is Sabine, best at bombs. And the man is Kanan, he is the leader. I " Ezra shot Kanan a look asking if he should tell. Kanan just shrugged, "Kanan is also a Jedi, he is my master as I'm still a Padawan."

"Okay Ezra, we'll come get you and Star. Just stay put okay." Star and Ezra nodded in reply, with that the transmission ended. Ezra and Star then pulled out a table and started preparing a hearty breakfast to finish up the food but leaving some in case the crew was delayed. They tried to make the room dark and prepare some candles and lit it after placing it on the table for sort of a candlelight dinner but over breakfast, they set it up for a more romantic atmosphere compared to the Imperial cell that they were held in.

They sat down at opposite side and their date officially started, they talked about life and all. After that Star spoke up asking, "So Ezra, about the crew, why hadn't you tried flirting with that Mandalorian um... Whats her name? Oh ya Sabine, why hadn't you flirted with her. I mean I guess she is a nice girl right?" Ezra answered Star question with a simple shrug then said, "Ya she was a nice girl but she always rejected me whenever I flirted with her." Ezra thought about it abit more then added, "Sometimes I was just thanking her but she always thought that I was trying to flirt with her so I gave up on flirting with her anyways." Star then recalled the image of Sabine during their transmission. She remembered Sabine had a jealous look on her face, as she was not wearing her helmet. Sabine looked like she was crying before that, then when she kissed Ezra, Sabine started having the jealous look on her face and glared at herself for the rest of the transmission. "Ezra I think Sabine likes you now." Star unconsciously said out loud. "What makes you say that? If she liked me then why did she always reject me? Huh. And also you would have to fight harder for me then, Sabine is um... very competitive but won't resort to underhanded methods to get what she wants and you better not to. Although I still do love you I won't let u get away with it if you hurt my 'family members'." Ezra questioned and warned her.

Star then explained, "She looked like she had been crying at first, probably over your disappearance as you yourself said she doesn't cry easily. And after I had kissed you on the cheek she was glaring at me and had a jealous look on her face for the rest of the transmission." Ezra just shrugged and started talking to Star about other things. In Ezra's mind he was thinking about what Star had said. He thought to himself, 'huh, so all I had to do to make her realise she loved me was just go missing and Bam! she starts loving me. But I have to be true to Star since she is already my girlfriend.' Ezra didn't think about cheating on Star as he had learnt the importance of trust and faithfulness from bis time on the street as he had to be faithful to his parents' friends as they helped him alot.

"Why?! Why?! Why must this happen?!" Sabine was screaming in her room. "Why must this damn girl get to Ezra first and why didn't I admit my bloody feelings to Ezra before he got captured and why did I always bloody reject him!" Sabine was yelling at herself and reproaching herself for those thoughts. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh...!" The entire crew could hear her screams clearly from inside the ship and even went a good distance away from the actual ship, as they were on another planet to fuel up before going back to Lothal to pick up Ezra and Star, they went that distance away so they wouldn't have to hear Sabine's ear piercing scream, it would worsened their hearing. Hera covered her ears as she went to Sabine's room to talk to her and calm her down and also hopefully stop her screams of anger.

"Sabine stop crying okay you just have to make him realise that you are better than Star thats all. But if Star stays then after you win him over then you have to make him stay yours. Okay Sabine? No point crying and screaming over him, you're better off winning his heart than screaming right?" Hera tried consoling Sabine, Hera herself would surely be mad if someone took Kanan away from her. "Yea... I guess you're right Hera. Thanks for helping me realise it..." Sabine was thinking about how to win Ezra over. "Sabine it is also a fact that you were the one who rejected him in the first place and you really did break his heart 'cause you know Ezra, he doesn't give up so easily. I'll talk to him about why he left you okay?" Hera was still talking to Sabine trying to make her realise she had rejected Ezra so many times. "You would do that for me Hera?! Thanks." Sabine was grateful for what the Twi'lek offered to do for her. "Sabine I'll tell you what he told me okay. This way you should be able to get him back." Hera was finishing up her point from earlier on. Hera then left the room and left her alone to think about how to win Ezra over.

Hera then went out to find Kanan, Zeb and Chopper to tell them they were going to leave the planet for Lothal to pick the other crew member and also his new girlfriend. They had actually been prepared to take off but were not in a rush so they weren't afraid of not being able to find him so when Sabine started to scream they delayed their trip back to Lothal.

Back on Lothal, Ezra was waiting outside his tower on the balcony all set to go. Star was still inside but she was sleeping. They wanted to go to Star's uncle's house to let him know about all that had happened and Star's plan to follow the crew. Like Ezra, Star's parents had been captured by the Imperials and she was now living with her uncle who lived farther away from Capital City and was a farmer. He passed the harvest to Star to go to Capital City to sell the harvest. Which was why she was caught and imprisoned. Just then Ezra's comlink beeped, he picked it up and activated it to hear the message. "Specter 6, we're in orbit. We'll pick you and the passenger up at the your tower." Hera announced to Ezra through the comlink. "Roger, we'll be ready. Can we go to Star's uncle's house? She wants to keep him updated." Ezra replied Hera while walking into his tower to wake Star up. "Okay we'll go there. See you later. " Hera answered Ezra's question. "Bye" was the last thing he said before putting the comlink back onto his belt, he swung his backpack over his shoulders and started to shake Star awake. Star slowly got up and rubbed her eyes while asking, "What is it Ezra?" "Well time to go. We'll go to your uncle's place before leaving. We better get out there to wait for them." Ezra replied while helping her to her feet. They grabbed the last of the food and headed outside to wait for the Ghost to go pick them up.

Soon they heard the sounds of a roaring engine and stared up to the source of the sounds to see the Ghost slowing to a decent, landing nearby. The entrance opens and Kanan, Hera, Zeb and Sabine run out. Ezra and Star run over, Ezra runs into their arms of embrace as they have a big group hug and Star just stops in front of the entrance and watches them with a smile. Just then Hera turns around to face her and motioned for her to come over and join the hug. She gladly went over and they hugged for some time.

...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**I don't know if you people prefer this story or my other. Please let me know so I can write more of it for whichever story you guys choose. **

Chapter 5

"Zeb! Chopper! Ezra! Come on here! We ain't got all day people!" Hera yelled from the lounge area, Zeb was chasing Ezra around who was chasing Chopper. Chopper had shocked Ezra as he was getting out of Sabine's room and started chasing him. While running he stepped on Zeb's foot which made him pissed so the chase had started. They were supposed to be in the lounge for the briefing for the next mission.

The mission was on Lothal, an Imperial shipment of new high tech blasters, probably the blaster bolts could penetrate more types of armour or something but they surely would bring in some credits. At the same time they could try out the blasters then use it to upgrade their own blasters and Ezra's saber-blaster hybrid. "Okay, okay we're on our way there." Zeb called out to Hera, as he entered the lounge Ezra and Chopper under his arms flailing around. He dropped them in the center and they moved to the side of the room. "Okay so Sabine will pretend that the transport vehicle knocked her over then Star you yell at them to come out and start an argument with them. Meanwhile Zeb, Ezra and I load the crates out and hide them in the grass. We'll put crates we stole in the past filled with rocks in the stolen crates place so they won't suspect anything until they open the crates and we'll get the hidden crates once they're out of sight, understood?" Kanan briefed everyone on the mission. The crew just nodded in reply, Ezra headed to Hera's old room, Sabine and Star headed to Sabine's room, Zeb went to his and Kanan and Hera went to Kanan's old room, all to prep for the mission.

They were all hiding in the bush by the road, waiting for the transport to arrive, and it did, exactly on time. Star started walking by the side of the road from afar with Sabine a few steps in front of her but out of the view of the transport, Sabine suddenly sprinted to the front of the transport which stopped just in time but they had dented Sabine's armour on the back and painted it blood red, like it was a real pool of blood. Sabine suddenly dropped down with a thud then rolled under the transport with her back up. Star ran over and knelt down beside Sabine pretending to examine her 'wound' then stood up and started banging on the transport to get the Imperials to come out. All the two troopers and commander came out. Star started yelling at them, "You guys better pay for this girls medical fees! Take a look at how bad you bruised her! Its gonna take weeks for her to heal up." The Imperial commander calmly told her, "The empire will not pay for this civilian's medical fee. It is written in the Emperor's law, 'Running across roads is illegal and should any person get injured by any vehicle while the person is violating this law, the driver does not have to pay for the victim's medical fee' so get lost before you regret it."

"Well then explain why some of your troopers collect medical fees when another trooper is 'knocked over' on the roads in the city! Huh?!" Star immediately fired back at him. "Troopers who commit such crimes are dealt with harshly at the bases, if you see such events happening use your hologram to take a video of the incident and report it to the Imperial compound closest to the site of which the incident occurred." the commander was still calm, almost like he had been trained to deal with such a situation.

Ezra, Zeb and Kanan went into the hatch at the back of the transport and got in. They hastily unloaded the five crates and loaded the fake crates. Star was doing her job of keeping the commander busy but unknown to them, just as they loaded on the last crate filled with rocks the troopers came around to the back. Narrowly escaping getting caught, the troopers went in to the back and opened up the crates and took a look.

"Sir, someone has stolen the blasters!" the two troopers ran to the front reporting to the commander. "You must be one of the Lothal rebels! Restrain her!" the commander ordered the troopers. Star ducked and rolled out of the troopers reach, she stood in the back of the transport and jumped onto the top of the transport and waited to kick the troopers down. Ezra was about to jump in to help Star out with taking the troopers down when Kanan shook his head warning Ezra not to go. Star managed to take one trooper out and used the blaster and quickly stunned the other and also the commander. She jumped down from the top, victorious she dropped the blaster inside the transport where she found Ezra and Kanan binding the troopers to the transport while Zeb set the commander down and started to bind him to the walls. Sabine walked in and complimented, "Good job Star, you really fooled the bucket heads." Star was starting to get used to the crew's terms like 'bucket head' and also their sarcasm. Star also realised that what Ezra said about Sabine was true, she could compliment her all day and you wouldn't know there was a love rivalry between them unless you spent time with them back on the Ghost for probably a few days.

Back on the Ghost they were checking out the blasters. They seemed like the normal ones, even Ezra who had spent time at the black market and knew most upgrades out there couldn't tell. They landed nearby Ezra's tower to try out the blasters by shooting them at the side of the tower despite his disagreement, first they shot the standard one that troopers used as they were already maxed out. There was no real difference in the shots so they started testing the other known weaknesses of the blaster, accuracy and cooldown time after high rates of fire, apparently the new blaster were much more accurate during high rates of fire. That was going to be a problem for the rebels in the future as they had a higher chance of getting hit.

Kanan decided that they should wear body armor over the vital areas of their body like the chest and abdomen, Sabine didn't need any since she already had armour. Kanan even forced Hera to wear some light armor, Kanan rarely forced the stubborn Twi'lek to his will but Hera obliged to Kanan's institutions. Zeb got thick body armor that covered his whole upper body and part of his limbs. Kanan got similar armour to that but wanted it to be of a tougher material that could resist most lightsaber attacks for his fight against the Inquisitor and any other dark Jedi. Hera got light armor that only briefly protected her vitals as she rarely went on missions with them Star also got light armor similar to Hera as she was normally acting as the civilian or helping Hera on the Ghost, Star was complemented by Hera saying she was a natural at flying.

Ezra got armor of Zeb's grade but made sure he had more flexibility, he got armored shoes but with soft soles that could get a good grip on most terrain, to make up for the poor armor grade but he knew it would not fare well in a lightsaber battle so he got a pontite crystal to make up his defense, a shoto. Kanan had told him that his crystal given at the temple was also a pontite crystal. Ezra made his shoto with the finger guard like his lightsaber and was proud of it, especially since Kanan told him few Jedi ever mastered the shoto, Ezra somehow trained by himself with the shoto and was really good with it. Ezra also took some knives and made two blades that could come out from under his wrist with a flick of his wrist, in case he needed to escape quickly, two for his two hands. This new look made them seem like a new rebel crew, except for the fact that Sabine refused to repaint her armor and Zeb being the last Lasat in the universe. Sabine helped them paint their armors, Kanan's the same shade of green on his arm guard, Hera changing to a light shade of grey and light orange, similar to the Ghost. Star's was a few shades of yellow, due to her name, Zeb's armor was dark red and Ezra's was black and white.

They were all waiting around for awhile so the Imperials hopefully thought they had given up on their rebellion. Ezra was talking with Star in the lounge like every day and Kanan was in his room meditating, Zeb was sleeping in his room and Hera and Sabine were somewhere in the Ghost. "Hera do you have any tips for me to get Ezra back? It seems like he won't come back to me at all and I'm starting to realise how he felt when I rejected him." Sabine told Hera as she walked to her painted seat in the cockpit, seeking Hera's advice for her. "Well from the looks of it you need some time with him alone to impress him without any other girls around at all... Other than that I think you have a chance of getting him back," that was Hera's advice for her, "but remember you were the one who rejected him in the first place." "I know and now I'm starting to regret it. Please Hera. Help me with it, please?" Sabine showed her eagerness to get Ezra back by responding to Hera quickly. "Okay but I'll have to think about it for awhile... Meanwhile you go do some painting okay?" Hera was already deep in thought tapping her fingertips on the dashboard. Sabine nodded and left for her room, as she passed the lounge she gave Star a glare, and she tried to make herself seem more hot which attracted Ezra and he received a red handprint on his cheek from Star.

Sabine had already lost herself in her painting and she forgot about Ezra and Star. Just then Star walked by her room and peeped in to her room, "Nice painting Sabine...but I think my pet Loth-cat could paint something much nicer." Star taunted Sabine. "Excuse me?! You take that back little girl!" the Mandalorian warrior was obviously provoked by the Lothalian's remark. "NEVER ON MY LIFE!" was all Star shot back. Sabine immediately turned and tackled Star, she retaliated by attempting to punch the warrior who easily dodged the volley of strikes. The fight between the competitors for Ezra had started, their yells and cries caught the entire crew's attention. They had gathered around at the door to Sabine's room, Hera then yelled, "Stop it you two, you can continue if you want to be dumped on the next planet we land on!" Hera was making her way to Sabine and Star, pulling the former away from the latter while Zeb was pulling the latter away the former, Kanan helped Hera with pulling Sabine away. After they got the two to two opposite sides of the room when they started restraining them. Ezra then stepped in between them and started, " I understand if you two are fighting but it's not nice to get physical over me. I'm okay with you two arguing but getting physical, really? I thought you two were more well mature than this." 'Wow, Ezra has really matured since we picked him up.' Sabine thought to herself. "But she insulted my painting first." Sabine whined. "That's not nice Star, Sabine paints great pictures." Ezra told Star. 'Well at least he still has some feelings for me.' Sabine was glad she still had a place in Ezra's heart. "Well I was just joking." Star whined back. Ezra settled this by saying, "Stop it, and if Hera throws you two off the Ghost I'm not gonna stop her." With that they released the two and went back to their own things, the two glaring at each other as they applied the ointment and band-aids on themselves.

...

**One last question, how do you guys watch the episodes, if answer is from online sources, please tell me the website name, I always have problems finding the newest episodes. Hopefully the website you guys tell me about can will provide season 2 when it comes out. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys, sorry I haven't been updating this story. Really I have school and I can't really think of ideas for this story, ideas would be appreciated. Any one, maybe I could implement in my other stories. **

**I know that there's one comment saying how a rich government won't give people slabs as bed or some crap. That's some dickhead in my school that somehow managed to find out, he's just trying to insult me when quite clearly he has not been that exposed to the Star Wars world so. Don't even bother saying anything 'bout that, just treat it like he's not there. **

**BTW sorry for the 5 year time skip but I'm kind of dead on ideas to pass this current time period. Though whatever happened in the show stays. Basically they meet The Protectors, Hondo, Rex and clones and so on. But only until Season 2 Episode 20, and Ezra didn't get anything from the Temple on Lothal. **

Chapter 6

Nobody expected them to come, they just appeared. They had been laying low for a few days, nothing really suspicious but the Imperials still came for them. Ezra rushed to the lower turret, still dazed after just waking from bed. Once he reached said turret he stepped in and turned on the turret comlink. "Lower turret checking in." He said and started trying to shoot any incoming TIEs. "Good Ezra, get out of your daze and focus." Kanan told him. "Your shooting space." That woke Ezra up and he started taking TIEs out. "No rest for the weary huh." Ezra says to himself wishing he could have slept longer.

"Yup." Sabine tells him from the top turret.

"Well at least until the Empire falls." Star says piping up trying to cheer her boyfriend up.

"Sorry kids but can you focus on keeping the _Ghost_ safe and leave this for later." Hera instructs them leaving no room to bargain.

"We aren't kids Hera, I'm already 20." Ezra tells Hera clearly annoyed while he just kept shooting down TIEs. "You even got Kanan to move in with you and give his room to me."

"Whatever." Hera puts him down and the only noise heard are the turrets firing and the TIEs all blown to bits as they keep the Ghost safe while Hera sends them to another safe location.

Everybody headed to the lounge with the question of why the Imperials attacked them for no apparent reason. "We didn't do anything to catch their attention so why'd they come after us?" Ezra thinks out loud. "Well Fulcrum's supposed to meet us later today right? Maybe they intercepted some transmission while he tried arranging escorts for us." Sabine offers, clearly still displeased only Kanan and Hera know who Fulcrum is. "Well they wouldn't want any rebels to form together so that's a possibility." Kanan adds on. "I'll tell Fulcrum about this, maybe he'll know why. Or at least not why." Hera tells them. "You guys go get some rest, gonna have a big tour we should pay attention in a few hours."

Everyone files out to their rooms while Star pats the back of a yawning Ezra before turning off to her and Sabine's room. Ezra hits the bed sleepy and rest the full 3 hour wait. Everyone else found similar or different means to pass time, Sabine painted, Zeb and Chopper played Dejarik with each other, Kanan meditated in his room while Hera and Star sat in the cockpit. Normally Kanan would have been bugging Ezra about training but really there wasn't much he could teach his padawan already. 2 hours later Hera sets her given coordinates and enters hyperspace

Soon the 3 hours were up and the _Ghost_ had just exited hyperspace, they were greeted with 3 cargo ships with some A-wings around them. Some A-wings flew to them and contacted them. By now everyone was in the cockpit watching in awe. "Corellian freighter identify yourself." The A-wings came through. "This is the _Ghost_. I'm Hera, pilot of it."

"What's your clearance number?" They asked.

"38295. Given by Fulcrum." Hera tells them waiting anxiously.

After a few minutes they were escorted to the middle ship. Once they docked they prepared to open the hatch to greet whoever was the captain of the small fleet. When the hatch opened they were greeted by an orange skinned adult Togruta. They all looked her up and down but everyone's eyes settled on what was on her belt. "Welcome _Ghost_ crew, aboard the _Phoenix_." The Togruta greeted them. "You're a Jedi, aren't you?" Kanan asked shocked he wasn't the only survivor. "Wouldn't call myself that, left the Order before it fell." She replies. "Fulcrum, good to finally see you in person." Hera greets.

"Face-to-face, I'm Ahsoka not Fulcrum. Anyway change of plan, we're headed to Coruscant. We're launching the final blows to the Empire." Ahsoka tells Hera, "Why don't you introduce me to your crew." Everyone introduced themselves to her. One of the guards who were nearby suddenly said, "The voice of hope… , you're the voice of hope!" He looked at Ezra and the whole crew looked back stunned. "Your message Ezra. Almost everyone heard it. Even on some planets the other side of the galaxy. It gave us all hope for a better tomorrow." Ahsoka explains.

"Wait, other side of the galaxy? But how?" Ezra asks, stunned that it had reached those they never thought it would. "Any rebel cell that heard it broadcasted it again, slowly spreading it across the galaxy." The same guard explained. The crew marvelled at the number of other rebels that had to broadcast it again which had to be a fair amount. "So what now? What do we do now?" Sabine asked skeptically. "Follow me, I'll catch you guys up. By the way can you take of your helmet. We'd normally ask all to take of all armour unless official duty." Ahsoka tells her, ignoring the scowl she gets in return as Sabine takes her helmet off. Some of the troopers clearly have a lapse in their straight faces.

On the walk there Ezra falls behind and follows at the back still finding it hard to believe that there were many other cells like them. Hera walked beside Ahsoka to talk. "Ahsoka we were attacked by some Imps earlier today. You think one of your transmissions got intercepted?"

"Hm… maybe. We might have to run the transmissions with higher encoding. Not much else we can do about it." Ahsoka tells Hera

Ahsoka leads them to the bridge of the ship and talks to the commander there for a while before leading them to a large holotable. "Well thanks to you guys and some other Rebel cells we've discovered the newest Imperial activity which is this." Ahsoka tells them. "This is the Death Star, second one in fact. This is the final plans but it is currently still undergoing construction but is largely operational. Right now they're launching an attack on it to destroy the it and kill the Emperor and bring about the Empire's destruction. There's another platoon ready to go take over Coruscant and put the Republic in order, it'll be called the New Republic. We'll be joining to go take back Coruscant, our division is the Temple. Expect some resistance but not much. Challenge is, no damage to the Temple is allowed. Understand?"

Everyone takes some time to fully digest everything. "Who'll be going with us?" Kanan asks. "And after that what happens? To well everything." Ezra adds.

Ahsoka looks at them both. "Well the Rebellion will be dissolved, everyone in there gets 3 choices. 1, join the government the New Republic or whatever was before the previous one had fallen. 2, join the resistance which is essentially the rebellion working with the New Republic to take out what's left of the Empire which will be dissolved once there's a 99% assurance they won't come back. 3, leave and pretend this all never happened." She motions them to the hanger and they all follow silently. Once they reach there's two landing shuttles similar to the Republic's with Rex and the clones in their old armour with some other Rebel troops in their blue and black vests. "And here are those accompanying us, I'll be going as well but that's it." Ahsoka tells them as they all board the same shuttle as Rex and the Clones.

"Lucky we got prepared for a mission." Ezra whispered to the other two female teens who nodded in agreement.

They feel the sudden drop in speed as Ahsoka looks around and tells them. "Get ready to launch, we'll be out any time."

Sure enough the doors close seconds later and they take off into space. Slowly the view of the central world creeps into their view thankfully with no trace of a Star Destroyer. The flight seemed long, anticipation building up. "Passed the atmosphere." The pilots informed. They should be reaching their target any second, descending from the top. "20 seconds…10 seconds…5,4,3,2,1. Go!" The doors open and they rush out shooting any storm troopers that appears.

Kanan, Ahsoka and Ezra take the front deflecting all blaster fire. Quickly there's not a single trooper left and the rebel troops move in led by Ahsoka. Once inside everyone peels off but the _Ghost_ crew stick to Ahsoka and the clones. They cleared the Temple and met at the front of the Temple with little problems. "Well everywhere's secured already, surprisingly." Ahsoka tells the crew. "So can we go back now? We should think about our next step after this." Hera asks her, trying to find time for the crew to think about their steps. Ahsoka nods and they all fly back to return to the _Ghost_.

[In the _Ghost_]

"So where do you guys wanna go? Stay as a crew or not?" Hera asks as everyone went to the lounge. There was a silence, knowing that this could be the last time they see each other. "I'd like to continue what we've been doing, but now we're the hunters" Kanan says. The others nod, except Zeb. "I'd like to go join my people again, I've never seen them in the longest time." He tells them. "We'll point any other Lasats your way. We'll send you there." Kanan reassures him. "Bye big guy." Ezra tells him, playfully punching his arm.

"I'll go tell Ahsoka." Hera tells them before walking back to the base ship. Zeb packs all his bags and prepares to leave. Star and Sabine go back to their room to do whatever teenage girls do. Kanan and Ezra follow Hera.

[In the bridge of the ship]

"Zeb'll be joining the rest of his species. Other than that we're gonna join the Resistance." Hera tells Ahsoka who smiles gently. "He probably misses being around people who are the same species as him. I understand." She replies before she and Kanan start talking about training Ezra both agreeing that they couldn't teach him much anymore.

As Ezra and Hera leave back to the _Ghost_ they meet the clones. "Hera, Ezra." Rex greets. "Hey, where you guys going?" Ezra asks as Hera gave a curt smile and wave before going to prepare for sending Zeb to his new home. "We're going the Resistance, kinda sick of how the Republic was." Gregor answers. "Yup, and now we're trying to get some of the best Resistance forces to make an elite team for missions that will need a bit more…coordination and skill." Rex tells Ezra. "That's cool! And you want me on it?" Ezra asks him. Rex and the other clones smile together and nod at him. "Wait why not Sabine? Or Kanan?" Ezra asks after thinking for awhile.

Rex motions for him to follow and dismisses the other clones who go back to their own places. "We want the team that…listens a bit more to orders and works well with others. Kanan kind of still has a grudge against us clones dating back to the ending of the Clone Wars. Sabine is more individualistic and as Hera told us tends to want to paint to leave a marking or something. We're looking to being more secretive." Ezra smirks at the thought of Sabine's character. "Yup. I heard about the end of the Clone Wars, always thought there was more to it than they tell us. That's Sabine alright."

"Yes, me and the clones with us today were the few that actually learnt of the entire conspiracy if you put it that way. You like her don't you." Rex smiles at Ezra as his cheeks turn red. "I'm not really sure. There's her and Star but I'm not so sure about everything." Ezra tells him rubbing the back of his neck. "Don't worry kid, just focus on your job. Everything else will fall in place." Rex chuckles and puts an arm over his shoulder. "Look at you, as tall as me." Rex hugs him tighter. "Wait…when did I get so tall? Last time I was 4'5." Ezra asks out loud. "Must've been a long time ago then. Things really fly by you when you're fighting a war." Rex tells him. "Feels like it was yesterday that I was fighting for the Republic."

Ezra smiles then waves to him as they break off to to their separate ways. "I'll Comn you when we want to get the entire team together. Ashoka gave me your number, I'll tell her to send the _Ghost_ crew mine." Rex tells me before I pass the airlock.

_This really is a new beginning_ I smile thinking to myself. I see Zeb packing his stuff up and dragging it to the cargo hold. Sabine sits on one of the crates there with Star talking and just waiting for Zeb to need help, the two had become closer after their last fight 5 years back but still occasionally bicker. "Hey where's Hera? We can go already." I ask the girls. "In the cockpit prepping the ship." Sabine smiles to me sweetly and points to the ladder going there. I smile back and climb up the ladder to the cockpit. "Hera we can go now." I tell her and notice Kanan sitting on the co-pilot seat with Hera sitting on his lap both kissing each other.

"Um… I'll just leave you two to your own things…" Ezra says nervously backing out to the lounge. Kanan Force pulls him back in after getting Hera off him. "Don't you dare say anything about this or you'll be throw out the airlock." Kanan threatens him. Hera takes off and starts toward the Lasat planet. "Say anything about what?" Sabine asks as she and Star comes in. "Yea anything about what." Star asks as well. Kanan and Hera stammer and Ezra is stuck in between. "Ezra what is it?" Both girls ask at the same time. "Ezra." The two adults growl at him. "Um… Nothing." Ezra nervously answers the girls. "Star you thinking what I thinking?" Sabine asks Star suggestively. Star just nods with an evil smirk. They drag him out of the cockpit to their own room. "Wait, wait, wait I need to tell them something." Ezra tells the girls before standing and coming to the cockpit. "Can we have a meeting in 2 hours, once the girls are done with me?" He asks Hera who nods and shoos him off.

The girls lock the door behind Ezra tackle him before starting to punish him for not telling him in the 2 hours they get with him. They leave the room to have the meeting he had asked for. "So why do we need this meeting?" Kanan asks everyone with the same question. "Well we are going to the Resistance but which part are you guys going?" Ezra starts the question.

"Well main idea is to operate as a military thing with each cell being a squad. So generally we'll be staying together. But the _Ghost_ is gonna be a transport or something that's assigned to us. But they'll assign us cabins on the base." Hera tells them. Ezra perks up a bit. "Oh that's good to hear. At least it won't be so hard to meet you guys next time." "What do you mean by that?" Sabine asks suspiciously. "Um… Rex and the clones are getting an elite team and… he kind of recruited me and… I said yes." Ezra says nervously. "WHAT?!" Everyone asks at the same time. Sabine stomps up to him and puts a finger to his chest. "So now you're trying to say that you're better than me?!" Continually pushing him back tills he's against the wall and knocking over crates. "No, Rex wanted you but you're a bit too artistic for their criteria. They want it to be more secretive." Ezra says nervously he gulped then continued. "And…and they want it to be more team centered but you work better alone…" Sabine silences him with a kiss which he's stunned by but accepts. "It's okay, you're starting to ramble." She tells him sweetly. "I just needed to make sure you remembered I'm still better than you."

"Anyway don't you think you should've asked us first?" Kanan asks. "Well I kind of didn't know where'd we go after so it seemed the better idea. And it is nice to try being around the clones, they can be nice and probably know what happened at the end of the Clone Wars and they have more experience with weapons I'd like to learn." "It's alright Ezra, just make sure you meet us all regularly." Hera tells him sweetly. "If that's it you guys are free to go." Hera closes everything. Sabine and Star head to their room but Star deliberately bumps Sabine in the shoulder for kissing Ezra. "And you two girls better not fight!" Hera adds before Sabine can get back at Star but sends her a scowl.

…

**Still feel bad about not updating in a long time. But I've been lacking a good amount of free time recently. **


	7. Chapter 7

**I know I updated a few days ago and now this but this is really because I went off the grid for some time so this is a make up. **

**Although this chapter does start with the elite platoon thing, I'm not including the 'Bad Batch'. Not that I'm against it really but I just don't know how to add them into the platoon. Honestly I was disappointed when I was reading up and found that they Disney decided to ditch the development of SWTCW just as they came up with them. Though maybe, MAYBE, I'll let them work together in the future for a mission or two. **

**To those that gave the cartoons thanks for the offers I tried them out though some didn't have all but I still got some that I hadn't watched. I'm happy to see Maul again but it's kind of sad that Kanan lost his eyes. The beginning may have seemed similar to others because I read a good number that was similar but the girl always turns out to be a Spy, backstabs Ezra, Sabine helps him having realised she loved Ezra when the girl came, the end. I'm kinda disappointed they were so short so I'm trying to make a longer version. **

**Dark Rebel (Guest): Yea I might but I find that the Imperial Spy idea is too common so I'm not following that path. **

Chapter 7

In. One. Two. Out. Repeat.

All we've been doing is training together. Pretty much same thing everyday for the past 3 months, first was all theory and textbook, 3 months to turn all that knowledge into actions then second instinct and learn to work with our squad. Rex and Echo basically make us run the entire base and do two laps, then we all head off to the weight room and basically do weights ourselves. Followed by lunch and a break then half of us run through simulations or a makeshift 'building' while the other half go to the firing range. An hour later we swap around and continue for an hour. When we run through the simulations they're whatever crazy simulation they can come up with to test us, and surprise us, one of us make a mistake and we all restart it. Once that's done we run the base again then get to go for dinner and have the rest of the time to ourselves but usually I'm too tired to do anything else.

"Last lap guys!" Rex told us as we pass him. We all nod to acknowledge it then continue running along. We breeze through the run and are back in no time.

I follow Aidan to the cafeteria to go eat, Keith, Brent and Keagan behind me. We all have been eating as a squad, bunking as a squad, everything we do as a squad to our best. I'm pretty sure I've spent more time with any one of these guys than I've spent with the entire _Ghost_ crew totalled since we joined the Resistance.

_I need to go find them soon. _

Usually every month we get two Sundays off but it's usually spent at the range shooting or somewhere else with the squad in the morning then I try finding the crew after lunch.

A sudden click perks our attention. "Guys once you're done with dinner come to the briefing room." All our comms go off.

"Squad 1, roger." I pick mine up and reply then clip it back on my belt.

"Must be our first mission." Aidan guesses. I give him a shrug and continue.

"Let's worry about dinner first." Keith says following behind me.

We silently file to the kitchen and our food, since we all follow a strict timetable we usually get to ask them to have it ready the meal before and just come in and pick it up.

They've got good service, first time I came with the _Ghost_ crew we were told anything we want they'll serve. I tried testing them for the first month of my training testing them, they actually beat me on that. I gave up and have been ordering the same thing everyday since.

We silently chew in on our food at our table in silence, thanks to our training timetable we always miss the crowd so we're the only ones around most of the time.

Once we're all done we bring our plates to the dish collection area and leave it there. As we walk out Brent yells back to the cooks. "Same as every breakfast please!" They silently nod in return and we jog to the room we had our theory lessons.

All the facilities we use most are nearby including our barrack and I think we get special treatment. It's the only one on this side of the base, all other soldiers and troops get a room each though it's space consuming and they're all on the other side of the base which is easily 4 miles lengthwise.

We take a seat at our team table and wait for the others to take their seats as they file in. Today they seemed to arrange the tables in rows and on each of them there's a holoprojector.

Rex and Echo are up at the front looking over their datapads and seem nervous. Rex glances up at me then looks to check if everyone is seated.

"Okay, so the first mission is a rescue. One of our away team got ambushed when they tried raiding one of the suspected bases. Seems like they're organising themselves again." Rex starts.

Then a simple unsuspecting building appears on all the holos at the same time. "We're going in to rescue them, it's a test that you guys cannot fail. It's also to pitch you guys to the higher ups, still doubting you guys are qualified." Echo explains.

"Go over the plan, multiple times if necessary, just memorise what you need to do." Rex continues.

"Code words will be given as we prep before load up." Echo says. "You've got till tomorrow, we leave tomorrow 2330 hours, be at the hanger bay at 2315."

We spend our resting time as always. Tomorrow we'll pour ourselves over the holo.

We kill the time winding down playing hearts then hitting the bunk.

_The _Ghost_ crew will have to wait, I can meet em after this mission._

I close my eyes and sleep overcomes me immediately.

I get up automatically, I've fallen into the same waking routine. Wake at 0630 then go prep for the day.

_Today's supposed to be prep day._

I remind myself as I stroll back to the room with the holos after changing to our usual attire. I hit the light switch on then start pouring myself over the plan.

After what I think is an hour of inspecting it I hear some footsteps approaching. Out of instinct I put my hand where one of my two blaster pistols are and pull it up and aim at the door. Just as Rex and Echo turn the corner I let it down slightly.

"Woah, woah." Echo says when he sees me with my pistol up.

"Sorry, instinct." I say sheepishly as I holster it.

"That's good but remember, we're in base so no need." Rex says.

"Actually I think it's better he doesn't separate it Rex. Last time the Seps didn't think twice about attacking Kamino of all places, they knew we'd not be prepared." Echo tells Rex honestly. I shrug in response when Rex looks back at me.

I turn back to the holo and continue remembering the building.

It's simple, a two story building in a place that's supposedly similar to Lothal but with a hidden underground area. That is big enough to be a small base. One of our squads are going up the two levels then holding the top to make sure no one slips by the strike team.

"Ezra, we haven't told you who we're rescuing." Echo suddenly tells me. I turn and look at him.

"The…_Ghost_ crew got captured." Rex tells me.

_WHAT?!_

"Whe…when'd they get captured? Why didn't anyone tell me?" I ask them.

"We just got told yesterday, supposedly they were caught about a week ago." Rex tells me.

"Some idiot in higher ups decided to not tell many people, saying how they were the best and knowing they got captured would have made everyone panic." Echo adds on.

"They only told us now because they managed to get enough intel to conduct a rescue mission." Rex then adds.

I nod numbly then turn back to the holo. Rex puts a hand on my shoulder so I turn to him and he gives me a gentle reassuring smile. I smile back then they leave me to pour over the holo.

The others came in minutes after they left. They join me in the pouring over. We stop only for our breakfast then the early afternoon at the holos. After lunch we start packing our gear and getting what rest we can to make up for later.

I had cleaned my DC-17m Interchangeable Weapon System and my DC-17 hand blasters and packed my pack by dinner.

After that I took a nap, woke at 1000 then got into my armour. Apparently Sabine got me some gauntlet things like she had and gave it to me in the second month of training.

They match up to my helmet hud and have some cool weapons in case I drop my guns. I attached my lightsaber to the bottom of the right gauntlet so I can just force pull it into my hands easier.

I finish in time to leave for the hanger and be on time. I check that my pistols are holstered then pick up my blaster then start towards the hanger.

I reach in time and see that Rex is outside a large ship with it's cargo hold open and an old republic dropship inside and everyone is still mingling. Just as the clock hits 2315 Rex orders us into formation. We all line up by squads then wait for him to start.

"Okay simple code words. The entire crew is the prize, each one has their own code names so if you only find one get their code name and add prize in front. Example: Prize Spectre 5. And the usual other codes that you had in training." Rex tells us.

We had a standard code, ground floor is always denoted as Alpha area, it goes up to the top then continue to underground levels downwards.

Rex motions for us to get on the transport in the cargo ship and we get in as the cargo ship's gangway lifts up and starts to close.

The trip to go to the planet's orbit is boring all the way. The dropship exits the cargo hold once we are just out of orbit and we all hold onto the handrails.

The dropship hovers just above the ground and we all get out.

The building was on the outskirts of a town so we land on the other side and take a short trek to the building.

As we approached it the details of the building became clear. Simple and plain like all the others on our trek in but here they've hung thick curtains that block out all view. The door looks normal and all.

_Wouldn't know this was an Imperial hideout._

Once we get to the door Cliff from squad 2 tries the handle. It doesn't budge so he rears back and slams his shoulder into it. The door's lock broke immediately and the door swings open freely

Squad 2 rushes in and I hear some blaster shots fired in the house followed by heavy steps up the stairs.

Squad 2 was to clear and hold the upper levels.

_Thanks whoever planned this._

Usually my squad would get the first part of the mission. They must know this is personal.

I take the lead and start down the small winding staircase.

Letting my blaster hang by it's strap and pull out a pistol. I probe out with the Force and try to feel below me.

Can't tell much, must be the packed rock or my lack of practice.

After what I think should be half way down the comm in my helmet cracked. "Alpha and Bravo areas secured." I hear the report come in.

As I continue down I see a flash of a different colour from the rock coming up and pull the trigger just before it fires a bolt.

A stormtrooper peeks around and I shot his head. He tumbles down lifelessly and I hear his body tumble down the rest of the way.

An alarm starts blaring and I get ready for another shot.

_Another must've been down there. _

Nevertheless, they're trapped.

Another ten troopers get shot by me before we reach the bottom. I peek around the corner in time for multiple bolts to narrowly miss my head.

I holster my pistol and pull up my blaster.

I look back and nod to whoever was behind me. He holds up his hand and counts down.

Three.

Two.

One. Go!

I turn the corner and shoot any troopers or Imperial officers. And walk forward to let the person behind me cover my blind spot.

It's a small room. Like the holo showed.

Here there should be three corridors that break off. One to living quarters, second mess hall and lastly storage and supposedly where my crew is held.

Once we check all the corners of the current room we split off by squads to our corridors.

I count a total of 50 bodies. Add on the stairwell kills and there's a total of 61 kills.

I put a hand to my helmet and report in. "Charlie area secured. Moving off to squad targets."

I get ready to open the blast door to our corridor and wait as Aidan, Keagan and Brent ready on the other side. I feel Keith tap my back to signal and the others pull up their blasters.

I hit the control panel and the door lists up and blaster fire erupts.

It slowly dies down a little as they try to let the smoke clear. Once it's died down sufficiently me and Aidan go in and keep close to the sides, the others filling the gaps but still trying to stay close to the walls.

I've shot a good amount and keep advancing. Slowly as we exit the smoke from their blasters we don't get any return fire and we relax more.

Easily 25 people here.

We continue down still sticks to the corridor walls for slight cover.

Soon I start seeing doors breaking off to the sides and the end of the corridor nearing.

We stop by the first pair of doors to look around.

Ten doors on each side so twenty rooms to clear.

_Great. _

Aidan signals for me and Keith to take the doors on the left and Brent and Keagan to take those on the right.

_Then he'll be looking out in case we get jumped. _

It's nice to know there's someone watching your back.

All the rooms turned out to be storage, all the way till my eighth one.

When we slapped the control panel on the ninth one and went in we were greeted with an empty room, except for a girl huddled in a corner rocking herself. Her hair was a blue turning to turquoise at the tips.

I went up to her and tapped her shoulder.

She whipped her head up in a scowl before it softened when she saw it wasn't an Imperial.

"What's your name, codename." Keith asks her professionally.

"Spectre 4." Sabine replied softly.

I nod then put a hand to my helmet. "We got a prize, Spectre 4" I say to the comm. Brent's voice soon adds on. "We got Spectre 5 as well."

Keith helps her up and supports her with an arm and guides her to sit by her door in the corridor.

"Ezra?" She asks meekly.

I turn to her and get on a knee. "It's okay, save your energy. You'll need it."

She nods meekly then I get up to continue checking the last rooms.

As I walk out I see Brent helping Star out to sit by Sabine.

The other two rooms had Kanan and Hera as expected. Which followed by our report ins.

As all of the others take one of them and guide them back I take point.

"Delta Area secured." I hear the report.

As we near the blast door to the conference room we hear the last check in.

"Echo Area secured."

As expected I see squad 3 clearing out the conference rooms for anything salvageable and any intel.

I lead my squad all the way to Alpha area and see that they've already set up multiple defence positions.

We give all of them a seat from what was there and go back down to help with the intel search at the basement so we could leave.

After doing it for about half an hour we've taken all the datapads and got all intel off the holocomputers and onto dataspikes.

As we all climb back up the stairs we call in the evac.

When we reach the ground level we're ready to board the dropship.

"Chop…Chopper." Hera starts saying trying to go to the nearby _Ghost_.

The guys who are supporting her try stopping her.

I jog up to them and put a hand on Hera's shoulder. "I'll get the _Ghost_, get on the dropship." I tell her.

She tries resisting at first but I signal for them to continue to the dropship and turn to board the _Ghost_.

I've been taught how to fly a ship. It was part of our training in case we had to leave and went off the grid.

I pilot the _Ghost_ just behind the dropship to the cargo ship in orbit then dock it.

The sudden momentum makes me fall of the seat heavily.

_Good. We're going to base. _

…

**Yea so I know if I want to I'm gonna need names for the elites. As you can see I came up with some, seven actually. But I'm gonna need seventeen more. And I'm not sure how I want any of them to look like. So I'd like you guys to come up with names, how they look if you guys want. **

**These are the names I have already: **

**Keith T. Maxwell**

**Brent Snocom**

**Aidan**

**Keagan**

**Cliff**

**Logan**

**Raffel**

**If anybody heard of the first two from Galaxy On Fire, yes I kinda chose it from there. It kind of matched the space theme. **


End file.
